


Safe Space

by Isiga_Inkblood



Category: Splatoon
Genre: 20 pages of overly mushy porn, Cockrings, Consenting Adults, Drabble, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second Person, Stress Relief, There's an OC, Vague Mentions of Past Abuse, Vanilla, and they were switches, be character, both bottom, both top, eging's a good boyfriend, emp has glasses, he's only in the background though, i wrote this instead of doing homework, its equality, its not very good sorry, loving smut, mentions of prince/laceless, practice fic, these two need more fics, they're like...22 23 in this fic, this was fun to write, trying to be quiet, we'll just get that tag out of the way, you/your
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isiga_Inkblood/pseuds/Isiga_Inkblood
Summary: Be EgingHe's stressed out and how can he not be after all that's happened. You're here to help him unwind, this is your safe space.or in which Emperor and Prince finally ditch their abusive mansion and Emp is just a ball of stress in need of love from his partner.
Relationships: Eging Jr. | Squidkid Jr./Emperor
Kudos: 34





	Safe Space

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as practice for a RP but funnily enough...I'm playing Emperor...yet wrote this as Eging...y'know like an idiot xD I guess this just means I need to write another as Emp lol  
> Regardless though! it was a lot of fun to type up and I hope you enjoy it!

Be Eging 

Prince finally left, and his departure from that dreaded place finally got his older brother to do the same. You heft Emperor’s boxes into the new team house with ease. It’s dark and late, you’re both exhausted and sweaty. One of your new guys helps out where he can but Hiro’s on the small side. You don’t wanna put too much pressure on him. A glance at your partner makes your heart sink a little. He looks so tired, his eye’s doing that thing that only you’d ever notice. The bottom lid twitches against his will and his nose won’t stop wriggling. Little signs that he’s stressed to the max about what’s happening. As you both get a few boxes up to what will be your shared room you grab his arm before he can leave again.

“Take care of ya later, yeah?” 

It’s a bare whisper, Hiro’s coming up the stairs and you don’t want to alert him. Those exhausted golds are on you though. Damn when did you get so soft for those eyes? When did that gaze start to make your knees weak? The answer, of course, is that you’ve always been this soft for him, that he’s always made you breathless. Even when he had no idea, back when the original Team Monarch first formed. Before he went off and discovered himself, and before he came back someone completely different. Completely different, yet still the same. Still your Emperor. He gives you his signature smirk and slinks closer to you not even caring about the tiny squid placing boxes down in the doorway. You tense up and watch over his shoulder while Hiro looks up at the two of you. His mouth forms a little ‘o’ blush painting his face and expression showing plain as day that he doesn’t feel like he should be there. He’s quick to scamper off once he seems to fully realize what his captain and co-captain are falling into. Exhaling shakily you turn your attention back to him, back to those eyes.

They’re so tired, filled with distress he attempts to conceal under his regal air. But you can see it, you’ve been with him long enough to see it. Taking another peek over his shoulder to ensure you’re alone your hand finds his face. It’s soft for a moment. Just his cheek in your palm, his eyes on yours. He smirks though and the moment’s gone, you grin in return. It’s perfect really, maybe not to anyone else but it is for you. It’s a little glimpse at his normal self, the self that isn’t tired and stressed and carrying a harsh mark on his cheek. Lightly, as to not hurt him, you kiss the bruise the hit left behind. He took that for you, has been taking that for you for who knows how long. He took that pain instead of letting you go. Under your hands he hums softly, smirk still in place like it never happened. Like it’s nothing more than a distant memory. 

“Gonna give me the royal treatment I deserve? Just try to stay awake for the whole thing.” 

His eyes hood a little but it looks more snarky than lusty. It makes you chuckle and release his arm so you can finish this up. At the bottom of the stairs Hiro’s just sort of stacking boxes. He blushes when he sees you and scurries back outside. The display makes you wince a little. Oops, he probably didn’t need to see you two getting all close and stuff, he probably feels awkward. Not exactly how you wanted to welcome him into living with his first team. 

“Think we spooked him a little, Emp.” 

There’s a light sigh from the squid next to you but he’s quick to square himself. It makes you smile to see his captain face sort of just come into place to address the situation. As fast as you can blink he’s hauling you back outside to help. You try not to listen in while he talks with the younger inkling in a hushed voice. The tone is the same he would take with Prince, it's endearing to see how he's taken the joyful splatling under his wing. Instead of eavesdropping though you simply grab a pretty light box and take it inside. It’s labeled ‘play’ which heats your face up a few thousand degrees, thank heck you’re the one that grabbed this one. The box is placed on the bed instead of around the room like the others. It might come in handy later, pretty sure the lube is in there at least. By the time you get back out there Emperor looks a little more relaxed and Hiro is back to his normal peppy self. Whatever your partner said to him must’ve encouraged the smaller inkling. 

“Last one!” 

Hiro throws it to you with a bubbly exclamation of ‘swoosh.’ Of course, you catch it with ease and make sure to show off a little while doing so. The display gets you the sparkle eye treatment from your newbie and a playful eye roll from Emperor. It really is the last one though so you usher them both inside and lock the front door. The house is still so new and empty it echoes when you all talk. The couch is there but the entertainment center is in pieces, all the dishes are in boxes littering the counters, and the walls are bare. Hiro helps you get the last of the boxes up to your room but is quick to bid you both good night while smiling at his phone as soon as the last one is in. Both of you barely get a nod in before he’s just gone and really that’s ok with you cuz as soon as the door’s closed Emperor’s in your space again. Arms are draped almost delicately around you while you just try and find something to grab onto. Eventually your hands manage to find his arms. It’s awkward for a second, you always fumble a bit at first. Even after all this time you can’t believe it’s real. 

He bumps his head against yours and huffs expectantly in your ear. The smirk it pulls from you is playful as it gets as you run a hand over his tentacles. Huffs turn to tired hums as both of you seem to forget what you were about to do. The lust seems to be gone in an instant. Instead you just sort of stand there amongst the boxes, arms around each other in quiet. Someone starts swaying, you're too tired to tell who it is, but soon enough you're both gently dancing to some unheard tune. It pulls a fuller smile to your face and another huff from him. Hands run over what little of his skin is exposed, just trying to feel more of him, just have him closer to yourself. He’s grumbling at you though. So impatient, your king. 

"Sorry, yer majesty, am I being too slow?"

You chuckle through your teeth as he pulls back to look you in the face. His new glasses are a little skewed from having been pressed up against you and he's got a slightly sour look on his lips. All you wanna do is kiss it off him. Your noses rub a little but you do manage to lean forward and leave a small peck on that pouty face. He wriggles his nose at you, head following you ever so slightly when you pull away. 

"...was that supposed to be a kiss, Eging? Get back here and do it properly." 

The lemon expression is replaced with his usual smirk. But his eyes are softened up in a way that only you ever get to see. It's playful and joyful, the fear of earlier having melted away in your safe space. Nothing can harm him here. You'll be the knight that makes sure of it. He tugs you and raises an eyebrow while you're lost. A look of 'well?' paints it's way onto his features. When you just can't be pulled back he rolls his eyes and smiles. Taking the initiative from you he presses his mouth more fully to your own. There's a peaceful sigh between you, a small exhale of content. You're not sure from who, but it opens the door to deepening your current embrace. 

His tongue runs across your own, invading your mouth like he owns the place. And really though? He kinda does. Your mouth, your body, your heart they've all been reserved for him since you don't even know when. It's just always been that way. Always for him, probably even before you knew you fancied guys. Your grip on his arms tightens up a bit as his hands tease at the hem of your shirt. They don't dance around long though, pushing up under the fabric and across your back. His fingers run feather light over the muscles there while one of your hands finds his face. Your thumb traces under his still twitching eye and pushes his glasses around. 

You taste him for what feels like forever. Wouldn't have it any other way, he's cinnamon and honey and perfect. Everything your younger self ever wanted, and everything your current self has. Silently you remind yourself it's real. Your fingers toy at his ear and his skin heats your own. It's real, and he's all yours. Pulling back for air his eyes slot open a bit. It makes you chuckle under your breath. He might be a little more forward than you, after a while of you just kinda staring anyway, but he's faster to fall apart in your hands. He'll never admit it. A king's never flustered after all. 

"Gettin' flustered?" 

"A king is...never flustered." 

Called it. Smiling wide you lean forward for more but he's tucking his face down and away to yawn. It softens the smile you have as you opt to just pet behind his ear and down his arm. His eyes are watering by the time he manages to stop and you're pulling him to the mattress behind you. It's ungraceful, falling into the sheets like love struck teens all over again has you both chuckling. The box from earlier is crammed against the wall as his arms bar you against the soft fabrics. He yawns again though, face pressed to your neck arms shaking a little to support himself. Gently, you pull him down to lay on you. It's not like he weighs that much. 

Your limbs wrap around him, arms and legs both, and simply hold him close. Both of you laugh, it's a goofy embrace. Giving him a squeeze that gets a rush of air from his lungs you let your legs fall at least. Your arms still hold him though, wrapped around his back, fingers tracing his shoulders. He shivers into it all. Body obviously feeling heavy he lays on you, draped over your chest and between your spread legs, head tucked up under your chin. You pet his back feeling like the both of you might very well just fall asleep instead. It’s been...a rough night. Between Prince exploding to their father about firing Laceless and the both of them standing their ground to be with the guys they love. Between the literal abuse you witnessed and getting the other couple out of there, it’s been long. You wouldn’t be surprised if he just sort of passed out on top of you, but he’s softly nibbling at your collar. Shuddering in response you grip his shoulders. The drag of his fangs is mesmerizing, the feel of his tongue moreso. It’s slower than normal, like he’s too tired to give you his more animalistic bites. Or maybe he just needs a push. 

Hands run over his tentacles again as you press his face a little more fully into your neck area. It gets him to bite a little harder and wriggle against your body. That’s a little better. He seems tired though. His body’s pretty much a dead weight on top of you despite the movement. 

“Y’know I can top if yer tired, babe. Let ya lay back an' relax?” 

He huffs against your skin and rolls his eyes up over the rims of his glasses to look at you. Doesn’t move though. There’s no lifting of his head or anything else, just his eyes. After a second he shakes his head and gives another, harsher, bite. That one gets a small gasp out of your throat. He suckles at your skin, obviously determined to give you a bruise that your darker complexion won’t really allow to be shown. Bound and determined anyway though, he always is, it makes you chuckle. 

“Desire to be inside of you right now, beloved...perhaps after?” 

You perk up pretty quick at that. Exhausted as he is he’s planning that and you’re more than into it. Gotta break the new bed in after all. Smirking wide you give him a nod and drag your nails down his back. Adjusting your arms a bit you grab at the hem of his black tee and try to drag it up. But he’s still fully on top of you, pinning the fabric between your chests. You give a huff of laughter.

“Babe...ya kinda gotta prop yourself up a bit for this, y’know? Insteada layin’ on me like a dead fish?”

He gives you a more than annoyed huff and a roll of his eyes but he slowly starts to prop himself up til he’s hovering over your body. Gosh he looks like he’s straining a little. It’s got you worried, you pet at his face softly. 

“Or...ya could lay back and I could ride ya...yer lookin’ really tired, Emp, can barely hold yerself up. I know yer stressed out and that ya need this, but lemme help.” 

Really and truly, you want to help him. You want that blissful look that only you get to see, want to reduce this elegant, graceful king that you love to the mess that’s reserved for your eyes only. Want to make him feel so much pleasure there’s no way for him to stress out while he’s in this bed. He’s shaking his head again though. There’s a steely look of determination in his eyes while he holds himself up and looks down at your prone form. Softly you sigh at him but smile. 

“Alright...stubborn much? But roll us over if ya need to tag out.” 

His brows furrow at your statement. 

“I will take care of you, Eging. Do not underestimate a king’s strength.” 

Before you can respond to him he’s tugging at your sweat pants. He wriggles them and your boxers down and off with a bit of help from you raising your hips. Seems he’s not in much of a waiting mood. You shiver as your skin is exposed but sink into the feeling of his more curious hand. His hands are always a little cool to the touch, but they’re not cold. No, they’re perfect. Those piano digits are running over your hips and dipping into your navel eliciting harsh shudders. Your lip is between your teeth already, trying to stifle any sounds. He sits back on his heels to free up his other hand and it doesn’t take you long to know why. Seems he’s not having any holding back either. His thumb presses to your mouth, gently prying your lip away. It leaves your mouth slightly open while you go about lapping at the offered digit. Your eyes never leave his as you smirk around his thumb and nibble at the pad of it til he can't take the tease anymore. When he removes it it’s accompanied by a long string of saliva. Those eyes are getting heavy, it’s an expression you like. The unique red pupils he’s got are widening, starting to overtake the gold of his irises. It makes you feel victorious. 

“Relax, babe. Take in the view.” 

He growls at your teasing. As you stretch out and ride your own top up you can see his pants getting tighter in the front. It makes you lick at your lips and toy at his waistband with your feet. 

“Seems I am not the only one desiring a view.” 

He’s really not, though. Your eyes love going lazy over his perfect form. You toe at the fabric more til it snaps against his hips. 

“Hell yeah, take it off, babe.” 

His eyes are rolling in exasperation over your cringe worthy statement. But you just smile up to your own, almost proud of the reaction. Yeah it was cringy, you said it like some poorly written line in a fanfiction but you’re laughing about it. You’re laughing and he’s blushing harshly. But he is indeed taking it off while you give an exaggerated purr and lick your lips. 

“Cease your ridiculousness, Eging.” 

“Make me, yer highness.” 

These levels of sass are gonna get his dick shoved down your throat and that may or may not be your plan. You lick your lips more and hood your eyes while he stares at you in mild shock. Oh you’re the only one who can get away with this shit. The knowledge only makes you feel hotter. He’d never take this kinda shit from anyone else. Yet here he his, sitting between your legs pulling his pants down and letting his, admittedly, gorgeous dick out for you. Can a dick be pretty? His dick sure is, and it’s making your mouth water a bit. The spandex is around his thighs and he’s not pushing it down any further. Instead he’s scooting up your chest. Oh yes, sass is rewarded. You prop yourself up on your elbows and open your sassy gob. It pulls a shudder from him but he’s quick to regain composure. Sliding into your mouth slowly so as to not choke you he releases a shaky exhale. His hands seem to struggle a little to find purchase on your smooth head but he’ll be alright, he always is even without a solid hold. Softly you start sucking on him, don’t wanna build him up too quick or he’ll get cranky. So you keep it light at first, slowly moving your head, keeping your fangs tucked, and doing minimal with your tongue. 

His sighs slowly turn into groans and that’s your cue to ramp it up a bit. You relax your throat as best you can cuz you know him. Those hips aren’t gonna be still much longer. They’re already shaking and struggling a little, you can see it through your watering eyes. You hum to encourage motion out of him. Starting to press on all his special spots with your tongue and letting the very tips of your fangs lightly graze his skin. It’s nothing that would hurt him. The first time was completely by accident and you thought for sure you’d hurt him badly by the way he damn near screamed. But he revealed to you, flusteredly, that he liked the light grazing. So now of course, you always make sure to do it a little. 

“E-Eging.” 

You smile around him and double your efforts. He’s already starting to call for you, he really needs this. Finally he quits holding back on you and starts to actually rock down into your throat. The feeling must be nice cuz he lets out a needy sound and grips onto the headboard for leverage. He keeps up his rocking, you don’t really need to move anymore just allowing him to slowly fuck your mouth. But his moans are becoming increasingly loud. He always has been the louder of you two even if he does tend to be a little more dominant. Reaching out with one hand you still his hips and pull back for a second. He growls in aggravation but lets you, probably thinking you need to stop. You don’t, but damn you need to chuckle.

“Keep it down, babe, yer gettin’ loud already an’ we just started. Don’t wanna go wakin’ Hiro do ya? Or maybe ya just want the poor guy to hear everythin', got a new kink ya wanna talk about? I'm all ears.” 

He looks embarrassed, but is quick to remove a hand from the headboard and cram it into his mouth. With a tiny glare that clearly says, ‘get back to it,’ he nudges your mouth again. Of course you take him back in, resuming the even pace he had with ease. Every little twitch and throb against your tongue has your own length aching. Can’t do anything about it though it would throw everything off balance wise. So you wait, it’ll come soon enough. He’s speeding up a little, moaning into his own hand and making the headboard creak with how hard he’s gripping it. Unable to help yourself you hum around him and look up. This is how a king falls apart. You watch his screwed shut eyes, the way his brows furrow and his floppy tentacle bounces around. His ears twitch and are stained with a blush, there’s a bit of drool escaping and his breathing is hard. Suddenly it stops though. His eyes snap open, he pants harshly and just holds stock still. With a nod of understanding you pull back and off of him letting his length twitch wildly against your nose while he recomposes himself. 

“Nearly gettcha?” 

He nods and heaves for air while you wait. You’re not much better, you’re panting like you’ve nearly been drowned, sweat starting to bead up and eyes feeling glossy. Damn you love this, just a blow job brings this out. It’s nothing compared to the main course either. After what seems like eternity he’s slinking back down you like the most beautiful feline your old history textbooks could offer. Your legs are lifted, bent up into your chest so he can actually work on you. Always a gentleman. He’s clearly struggling a little, eyes blown and mouth slightly opened, but he still grabs for the box against the wall and rummages in it. Lube is pulled out as well as a ring. If you’re gonna be inside him too in one go you’re gonna need it. Still don’t mean you gotta like it though. You grimace at him and the little rubber ring too. 

“Do you not desire to be inside of me as well, my beloved?” 

You whine at him like a child but he just chuckles about it. He already knows the answer so he’s lubing it and, exceptionally carefully, sliding it onto your length, settling it where it’s supposed to be gently. You twitch against it, feeling the slight binding sensation and knowing it’s gonna be one hell of a long night. With a shaky breath you nod to him and hold your legs up. You can’t help the small squirm that comes with the feeling of those long fingers sliding inside. Honestly he won’t have to work on you long, the stress of recruiting has meant you’ve been at this damn near every night for the past two weeks. You’re more than pliable under his touch, stretching easily and quickly. But he’s still gonna work you for damn near eternity. ‘A king must ensure the comfort of his special subject,’ he says, ‘a king must be thorough,’ he says. Honestly it all makes you huff. This king should just get to fucking you already.

“Come on, babe, ya did all this last night. Ya don’t gotta be so damn thorough, I can take iiiiit!” 

He chuckles as he prods at your feel good spot. Damn long ass piano fingers, it’s not fair how easily he can reach that spot. You squirm, you honest to goodness squirm on those digits. Seconds ago you were about to rip them out of you, now you rock down on them trying to force them deeper as he spreads them a little to stretch you further. Can only take it for so long though, the teasing has your eyes rolling a little. 

“E-enough, Emp, just...come oooon.”

“Now who’s the impatient one in the room.” 

Oh this jerk, you love him so much. He is pulling them out though, he’s probably just as impatient as you are. Softly his thumb rubs at your hip while he dribbles lube over himself. Damn he’s so pretty. How is his cock of all things just that pretty. You don’t get to look long though cuz he’s tossing the lube somewhere on the bed and gripping your thighs. With a deep breath you steady yourself and feel him push in. You sigh in delight at the stretch and he’s biting his lip so hard you’re afraid it’s gonna bleed. 

“Beloved...so welcoming.” 

The overly formal pet name makes you smile like it always does and your arms come up to wrap around him. He shudders and chokes on a groan as he hilts himself inside you. All you can really do is grip onto him, welcome him even further with your arms and the kisses you brush into his neck. It’s so much. It’s too much. It’s nowhere near enough. Your legs wrap around his waist and just hold him there. He won’t move yet anyway, always a gentleman. Even if you don’t need the moment to adjust cuz you’ve literally been fucking every damn night for two whole weeks he’s gonna give it to you anyway. Even if his body shakes with the need to just have you he’s gonna give you that moment. You humor it for a second, only because watching him squirm brings you glee. But you’re pretty quick to nudge him with your heel and give him a nod. The sigh of relief is harsh, it fans over your face and warms your skin. Slowly he pulls out to the tip only to push back in and yeah that’s the ticket. Sighs fall from your lips as he starts up his slow pace, he’s quick to start ramping it up though. He needs it too bad, you know, and you're happy to accommodate.

Your length twitches against your stomach, leaving pearls of precum to drip across your skin. The sight only seems to make him hungrier. He’s swiping the fluid up onto his fingers but instead of licking it up he sneaks the digits into your panting mouth. You groan, not exactly a fan of your own taste but lapping it up anyway just so you can see the way his eyes roll. Smiling around the fingers you give them a suckle and feel his hips stutter in their pace. It makes you feel accomplished even as you start to lose yourself to the feeling. He’s getting loud again, moans rising in volume the faster he gets. Reluctantly you remove one hand from his neck to clamp it over his mouth and release the digits in your own.

“Shhh, babe...so...so noisy.” 

He gives you a whine. Not a moan or groan or growl, a whine. A really really pitiful and completely undignified whine. It makes you smile warmly. That stress is gone, he’s stripped down bare for you. Trusts you with this, trusts you to the point of letting himself get like this in front of your gaze.

“Y-yeah, come on, my king, fall apart for me...relax...I’m here, I-I got ya. I'll always have ya.” 

There’s a muffled ‘beloved,’ murmured into your palm as he picks up his pace a bit more. It’s got your eyes rolling. You’re nowhere near as loud as he can be but you can’t help but give him a needy moan of your own. He stares at you, rolling his hips, pressing in as deep as he goes and just watches your face. Watches your body, watches your everything from behind those lenses with desperate golds. It makes you feel exposed, but also kinda hot. Through your moans you manage to grin at him.

His eyes roll a little but there's a smile that spreads against your palm. Not a smirk or grin, an honest smile. That pretty kinda lopsided and imperfect real smile he saves for this. Saves for you. Sighing in content you take in the curve of that expression and feel it all getting a little soft. A little mushy and that's more than ok. He's still thrusting into you, steady and just right. The sounds make you a little embarrassed but reaching down to feel the motion through your own stomach makes the awkward fall away. He watches your hand, knows what you're feeling for. It gets you a small growl and an even faster pace. 

Gasping for air your eyes screw shut, it won’t be much longer til his pace becomes brutal. A moan wants to escape fully but he sneaks his finger into your mouth to keep it at bay. Suddenly, there's a door opening somewhere. You both freeze. Ears twitching and straining you can hear Hiro walking towards the stairs. They creak under his toes quiet enough that if you were sleeping they wouldn't bother you. But you're not sleeping, and you're hyper aware that he could very well hear what's going on. 

Your heart hammers while you look at the door. There's a palm drifting over your mouth though. It pulls your gaze back. He's panting hard through his nose, sweating and shaking with obvious effort. But he gives a grin against your skin and presses his hand down a little onto your mouth. Your eyes widen a little, you can hear shuffling and soft talking. He's on the phone or something out there. But Emperor almost seems excited by that. You gasp against his palm earning a soft 'shhh' from him. 

He's moving again, slowly at first. But as your eyes start to gloss and your ears twitch more to take in the sounds outside he picks it up. Soon enough he's going even faster than he was originally. Biting into his knuckle is the only way for you to keep yourself quiet. He's biting on yours in return but the bed is so obviously creaking under his excited pace. 

The headboard smacks the wall and you can hear a loud, startled squeak downstairs. Quickly you brace your hand on it, pressing it back and into the wall so it stops banging around. Good thing you do too cuz Emperor doesn't seem to actually care if your teammate hears your activities anymore. His eyes are blown and his free hand grips the sheets. You wanna wail he's going so fast and hard now, nailing every feel good spot you have like he just knows exactly where they all are. Toes curling, teeth clenching around his finger, your own hand pressing harshly into his mouth you try and try to not cry out. 

It seems like forever before the door down the hall clicks closed again. As soon as it does you're ripping his hand away and letting out a choked cry. He shudders head to toe at the sound and digs that hand into your hip. He's sighing against your hand wetting it with how hard he's breathing. There's a desperate moan released into your palm. It's a sound you're more than used to hearing, and as his thrusts become a bit stuttery you know he's pretty much there. It makes your eyes roll up and back, a smile splits your face and your free hand comes to tug at his shirt. 

"Y-yeah, I know that sound. I want it, babe, inside, ya know ya wanna." 

It's a hushed whisper but it seems to do it for him cuz he's definitely done holding back. He never goes all out til he's about to cum, always holds his composure til he just can't anymore. But boy when he can't anymore. You're kinda glad, for the sake of your ass, that he only does this for the last few minutes. His grip on your hip becomes bruising, he's licking at your palm and moaning like he just can't do anything else. It destroys you. 

You actually have to turn your head to bite the pillow you're laying on in a desperate attempt to keep quiet. Eyes absolutely roll, tears flow, your body twitches and arches into him. Your insides clench down on him desperately trying to coax him to spill. You bounce around from the force, the bed creaks like it's gonna break under your bodies. Honestly, you can't even breathe, he's knocking the wind out of you. It's the most exhilarating few moments of your life, it leaves you a panting squirming mess underneath him. Your body feels almost abused by the time he's reaching that high place. His words are muffled by your palm but you hear him.

"B-beloved...Eging, Eging my love please. Al...almost."

You caress his chin and cheek and just moan quietly for him, body clenching down on him one last time. It gets a loud gasp against your palm and he seizes up. Body shaking and a couple tears escaping him he hilts himself and you feel that familiar warmth. 

"E-E-Emperor...cod, babe." 

He's barely moving, just shallowly rocking through his release, and man can you feel all of it. Every little throb and warm spurt makes you shiver. Tears fall down your face and your own length twitches wildly. But you ignore it for a second. You'll get to cum. Very very soon. He whines and shakes for you pulling out slowly while you twitch and pant. Body falls a little limp against the bed but you have enough brain power left to see him fumbling for the lube again. 

With a lot of effort, you prop yourself up again to watch him. Everything might be jelly from his very thorough pounding but you still wanna watch. He knows you do too. Turning his body so you can see what he’s doing, he tucks his knees under himself next to your prone form. He lays his chest on the bed and reaches back apparently too horny to care that it's all happening right before your eyes. You lick your lips, length absolutely throbbing as you just kinda watch those slick fingers disappear inside him. He prefers to do it himself and you can't say you mind. The show is absolute perfection. 

Obviously impatient he fingers himself with purpose. Mesmerized, your eyes gloss and watch the way he just becomes so pliable while your hand absentmindedly drifts to pump yourself. You don't even notice your own appendage til it meets your oversensitive skin. A gasp falls from your lips, he growls at you about it though, nudging his head into your hand to get you to stop. Gosh do you whine about it.

"Babe...I'm burstin' here." 

He huffs at you not even giving you a verbal response for a second. Just continues his stretching. He hasn't taken you in quite a bit so he actually needs the prep, but that doesn't mean you gotta be happy about it. You whine at him and rock your hips up, rubbing your sensitive length against his soft cheek. Just looking for a little relief.

"Let me get this done and you can have your relief, Eging."

You pout at him, but all he does is roll his eyes over his shoulder at you. Giving an obviously irritated huff he slips a third finger in and turns himself so he's at a different angle on his knees. Now his head is resting fully on your hip and he can see you properly. 

"Fine, you absolute baby, I will loan you my assistance while I work." 

Oh that's warm. Swiftly you buck up into his warm mouth and promptly choke him. He pulls back and sputters. 

"Shit! Sorry, babe...ya startled me." 

You're bashful, petting his head and trying to coax him back. You apologize again and again, but you really really want that mouth back. His fingers have stilled while he tries to catch his breath but he does come back to you once he has it. Mouthing at your length to actually get you used to the feel of his tongue this time he glares up at you. Babbling another apology gets you an eye roll but it softens up quickly as he sinks down onto your length. Your eyes are torn. They can't decide if they wanna watch the way his fingers move within himself or the way his head bobs on your dick. 

His tongue toys at the ring and you whine again realizing you really can't cum yet. The damn thing won't allow it, and boy is he smirking about it. He knows your predicament, knows you're in the palm of his hand. In a moment of payback you sneak a hand to his wrist and force his fingers in deep. He chokes again, eyes rolling back as he moans on your cock. Oh...that backfired a little. Your hips buck wildly at the feel of the vibrations his moans cause, forcing your way down his throat and making him moan even more. It's a vicious cycle for a few moments til he pulls back to the head of your cock.

Your balls feel like they're constricting, like you're trying to cum but can't. Finally you just can't take it anymore. Shakily you pull his hand away, slipping a couple of your larger fingers in just to check. He pulls off to attempt to glare at you but it doesn't amount to anything. It's far too lusty and tearful for him to feign agitation. Still though, you respect that he would rather prep himself. You pull your fingers out and pant.

"Just checkin' on ya...ya ready?" 

A nod is all you receive. You go to roll him under you but he doesn't allow it. Instead he's slipping into your lap and rubbing his lubed rear against your twitching length. 

"Sure ya can ride after all that, babe?" 

You try to shimmy his pants down a bit more so he can actually bounce if he so chooses to. But he's shaking under your hands. His muscles are so darn tired they're spasming. Yeah you're not gonna let him, he needs a break. He's about to give you some speech. 'Don't underestimate a king,' or something. But it's interrupted. You use the fact that you have way more bodily strength left than him to gently roll him onto the sheets. 

"Not tonight, yer majesty. Lemme take care of ya now." 

He looks up at you with shock in his glossy eyes, how dare you defy him they say. But he doesn't fight you. Far too heavy it seems, and that's ok. Gently you kiss at his cheek and fully pull his pants away. Gosh you're tired. But you need to cum way more than you need to rest. You weren't lying when you said you were freaking bursting. The feel of his cum running down your thighs only makes it worse too. 

"Fine...give me the royal treatment you promised."

Those pale thighs fall further apart. They welcome you forward and his body puts up absolutely zero resistance to your intrusion. He sighs in content as you hilt yourself inside him. The ring presses against his entrance reminding you that even though you're the one inside him now he's still holding the wheel. 

"Damn babe, tight much?" 

There's already panting underneath you. His second climax will be easy to get him to, and you'll be happy to escort him there. Softly you roll your hips forward, bracing a hand on his lower stomach you can feel yourself move within him. Your thumb rubs circles into the skin there as you ease into a gentle pace. Haven't done this in a while, he probably needs time. Needs you to be gentle. He's digging a heel into your back though and suddenly you feel like you couldn't be more wrong. There's a tearful, grumpy face looking up at you. 

"I will take over if you do not get on with it, Eging." 

You let out a loud burst of laughter. He raises an eyebrow at you, failing to see what there is to be laughing about. 

"So sour, can't I love on ya a lil?"

He rolls his eyes, looking anywhere but at you. So embarrassed to submit, he's always embarrassed to be under you. It's like he just can't give up control. You understand, but you're gonna make him let go some. Let you pleasure him too. He likes it, you know he does, you just gotta get him to do it.

"I know ya love it. Ya just won't admit it...come on, babe, let go a lil. Lemme have the wheel for now, ya've worked so hard tonight." 

Slumping into the sheets he looks tired and defeated. He still won't look at you and his body's trembling a little. Makes you wanna kill whoever hurt him once upon a time. Whoever made it to where he can't even show his own partner some weakness. You pet him but don't force his gaze to you, he'll look at you eventually, he always does. No more words are exchanged you just press into him again. 

It gets a gasp into the pillow. He wants to roll over, you can tell, make it to where you can't see his face. Cuz it's so undignified right now, so unlike the king he is. You just continue to pet him, to thrust deeper and deeper even if the ring is making you wanna scream. The need is just overwhelming but you don't wanna hurt him. Last time you just kinda dove in after a long while of not being inside him he couldn't walk. Though it made you proud of yourself he was…insufferable to say the least. 

"Eging. Get. On. With. It." 

Oh he's growling at you again. Chuckling softly you pick up your pace a tick. It seems to be enough to at least subside his crankiness. He's a completely different mess when he submits to you. His cheeks are flushed, he's grumbling, there's no sweet nothings or smiles like when he's thrusting into you. It's clear he feels helpless. It took a long while for him to trust you enough to get him like this. You're grateful. So, so grateful. Gently you coax his arms up to hang onto your shoulders, it's like everything from before is undone. He's tense under you but he's starting to pant. You tuck your head down to breath in his ear.

"Relax…I got ya. Yer safe, always safe with me." 

It finally gets him to whine. His irritation seems to melt away under your voice, his tension leaving slightly. Your hand finds one of his legs and hikes it up a little higher around your hips. It gives better leverage letting you go deeper. The feeling gets a shaky moan out of him. Hands grip you hard as you pick up the pace again. It feels so good, his insides flutter around you pulling you deeper til you just have no more length to give. 

Loudly he moans your name. It makes you smile wide. Finally he's letting go again. Forgetting his kingly composition and just falling apart in your hands. Nuzzling his cheek you encourage it, though he still won't look at you. He hides his face away and sobs out while you bounce his body under you and try to keep it down. Offering him your finger he clamps down on it to keep himself in check. Your poor teammate is bound to have heard just about everything but you'll at least attempt to keep quiet. 

Your eyes are getting glossy again though. Hips are already stuttering as you rock into him and just feel his warmth. Suddenly, you're really thankful for the ring. This would be long since over if it weren't in place. 

"B-beloved...faster." 

"Who am I to deny ma king." 

You comply, he's loose enough now. Relaxed and pliable under your assault. The pet name coming back only serves to confirm he's relaxing again. He's getting more comfortable with having you over him again after so long. Softly, you mumble that you love him. That you'll never get enough of him. That he's so soft and warm and inviting inside. That he's special to you. The words can barely be heard, they're whispered between you, but his eyes are watering. Tears are falling, his regal air is shattered. He hears you, and at last his eyes find your own. 

"Th-there's ma beautiful king." 

He blushes out to his ears and grasps you so tightly. All you can do is moan softly for him, arch into his hands and thrust wildly. It gets you some gasping. He's got your name on his tongue and his back is arching so elegantly. His thigh shakes in your grip while you begin to slowly lose it on him. There's more mumbling, you're not sure from who. Tearful 'I love you's, gasped out 'I need you's, they fill the space between you in hushed tones. Your mouths are practically pressed together they're so close. But they're not. Can't spare the breath for it. You'll kiss him til he's dizzy when you're done pleasuring him. 

It really won't be long honestly. His moans are getting higher, he's having a hard time keeping quiet. Once more you give him your digit to hold onto. He laps at it and drools around it with hearts in his glossy eyes. Against your stomach his length is twitching and throbbing. Inside him yours isn't any better. There's whining and moaning and a white knuckle grip on your shoulders. You heave for air and just watch. Watch it all come crumbling down yet again. 

"So good, babe…soft...warm...perfect." 

He doesn't need you to tell him, he knows he's perfect. That confidence never died or anything it just got coupled up with endless curiosity. But he still loves to hear it. It still strokes his ego and makes him feel good. All you want is to make him feel good. 

"Beloved...so good, more...little...little more."

He's close. Won't tell you, won't beg for it. He'll hint at it though. Hint at it with the little demand and the way his body clamps down on you. Tears fall freely and his eyes are rolling all over the place. You love getting him like this. The hand on his thigh moves to skate fingers over his length and that does him in. Quickly you kiss him to swallow down the wail that comes out of him. He cums over your fingers weakly in dribbles. It's warm and perfect. But it's also got you absolutely aching. Your thrusting gets harder, more desperate. It bounces him wildly and seems to make him breathless. 

Only lets you keep at it a second though. Weakly he pushes you back and lifts his hips til you slip out. You wanna cry, but he's reaching down and pulling the ring off before laying again and spreading his legs impossibly wider. Feeling your pupils dilate even more somehow, you take him in. He tucks his face away and mumbles a soft 'get back here.' It's all the invitation you need. Sliding back into him ring free you damn near just cum on the spot. But you need a bit more than that, even if you're right on the edge. Not a lot more, it's only a few hard and fast thrusts before you're filling him up with a sob. 

Everything just sort of collapses once the spurts stop. His legs unbend and flop heavily against the sheets and your entire body just sort of falls on top of him. He doesn't mind though, simply petting at your buzzed head with both hands and panting. The way his heart races under your ear has you smiling against his skin. But you do manage to haul yourself up to flop down next to him instead of on top of him. He rolls to face you still blushing harshly but his body looks wrung out. Those muscles are more than relaxed and you know that look well enough to know his brain has turned to mush as well. You kiss again, it's softer though. There's no need or urgency, just a light press of lips. 

"Do ya feel better?" 

His eyes are struggling to stay open but he nods to you anyway while you slip his glasses off. They're placed on the table next to you before you're pulled in closer. He burrows into your neck where you know he'll stay til morning. Chuckling softly you pull up the blankets and take in the shine of his tentacles. The moonlight makes the gold so beautiful. You trace the spots that litter his floppiest one til you fall asleep. 

~~~~

The next morning you wake alone to the sound of scampering around and the smell of burning food. Quickly you fling the blankets off of yourself, hop into your pants, forgoing a shirt, and hurry out the door. Hopefully there's no fire...again. Hiro's fanning the area around the smoke alarm with the broom and Emperor's looking at pieces of very obviously burnt bacon perplexed. 

You rub the back of your head and sigh. There's a smile in place though. What a disaster. After a few more moments of watching your boyfriend flounder you decide to help him. Hiro blushes wildly as you pass but goes back to his fanning promptly. You don't pay him a lot of mind. You'll make up last night to him with his favorite ice cream and extra time on the turf later. Surely Emperor won't mind the idea. For now though you sneak up behind your partner and turn down the heat of the stove. He jumps, somehow you snuck up on him. It makes your smile widen, he's let his guard down in this space. 

"Yer burnin' it."

"...you don't say." 

He grumbles at you looking more than a little irritated at the food and stabbing the pan with the spatula. But you just steal a piece from the plate next to him. Crunching it in his ear gets a look of disgust but he doesn't push you away. 

"I like it." 

It's horrible, it takes everything in you to not shudder as you eat it. But the way he perks up about it is worth eating way too burnt bacon. He's not used to failing where people can see him. But cooking's become a thing he wants to figure out. So, you encourage it by eating his burnt food. He's getting better, this batch is way less burnt than the last one he made. You kiss his still bruised cheek, he's quick to turn to make you kiss his mouth though. 

In the entryway Hiro stands with the broom. He looks a little less awkward than last night but still shifts around til he just decides to leave. Emperor smiles after him. 

"He reminds me of Prince sometimes…"

You rub his shoulders and kiss his cheek again. He's obviously worried about his little brother after last night. The younger monarch though, is safely tucked away at his boyfriend's forest of an apartment. He'll be fine, but his brother needs the encouragement. Emperor looked out for Prince all his life, he basically fathered the younger squid in the absence of decent parents. Of course he's worried.

"Hey...Laceless'll take good care of him. He's gonna be alright."

If he doesn't, Emp will hunt him and you’ll help.

"I'm not worried, Eging...he can...take care of himself." 

It's a lie. A very obvious bluff so he can save face. You don't push it though not yet, not while he's monitoring the food so closely. Just opting to hold him while he pulls an even better batch of bacon off the stove instead. You can actually see the pink through the char on this batch, he's learning fast. Silently you knew he would. 

"Ya can be worried, babe. This is yer safe space, here with me. It's ok to let that guard of yer's down here." 

He tenses but is quick to relax again nuzzling into your hold as he removes the pan. Softly he nudges you away after a second though. Back to making breakfast for three. He hums and smiles, checking his phone off to the side here and there with raising brows. You get a look at Prince's borderline incoherent texts and chuckle. They're a morning couple it seems. Emperor seems to slot the pieces together and smiles. Turning the screen off he goes back to work. All the while you watch, watch his motion, watch his eyes. The tension from the last couple weeks, hell from the last who knows how many years, is slowly vanishing. His shoulders are relaxed, he sways to some unheard tune. Cooking for all of you like it's all he's ever wanted to do. The eggs and hash browns are slightly charred around the edges but that's ok. Ketchup will fix that. You smile at him and lean on the counter. Taking him in you relax even further. Here in this safe space everything will finally be alright for the both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! Who should I write next? Please see my library for my other Splatoon Manga adult works and follow me on twitter @BaileyGoblin if you wanna stay up to date on when I'm writing fics. I hope you enjoyed please let me know if you did I thrive on comments! Until the next fic, stay golden my friends.


End file.
